1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein relate generally to vibration monitoring and, more particularly, to a vibration monitoring and feedback system for behavior modification of a user.
2. Background
Vibration monitoring has long been used in industrial applications to monitor equipment for safety purposes. In such industrial applications, the equipment is understood to follow a standardized behavior pattern. The monitoring and security settings of the equipment are generally pre-defined and constant. Moreover, such applications do not typically require complex analysis of the effects of vibration on the equipment.
Recently, vibration monitoring has found a number of complex applications in the healthcare industry and other industries. In the healthcare industry, vibration monitoring and measurement may be used for obesity management, behavior analysis, and fitness training. The industry has recognized that vibration monitoring and measurement are very much appreciated for beneficial modification of biorhythmic activity and behavior.
In order to keep a record of activity, which may further provide an input for behavior modification, devices such as pedometers have been used. However, pedometers may have numerous mechanical and functional limitations. For example, in some applications, only certain movements such as walking may be counted using pedometers. Therefore, this does not provide a practical objective measurement of user activity.
Various advanced vibration monitoring devices may be used for better measurement of user activity. However, accelerometers and vibration monitoring devices commonly used in many applications may be expensive and complex. Further, in applications requiring numerous such devices the cost of application may become prohibitively high. Moreover, specialized power management systems may further make such implementations overly complex.
Therefore, there is a requirement of an accurate, yet cost-effective system for monitoring user activity. Further, a device that may function in conjunction with a monitoring and feedback system to closely monitor and help the user modify behavior patterns is required. Additionally, a personalized monitoring of user to provide a customized feedback is required.